


Would You, Tom?

by MadJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: Maybe asking the question will just delay the moment she has to make her decision.





	Would You, Tom?

Ginny clutched her wand behind her back tighter, gathering her courage. She had travelled such a long time to reach this point. She wasn’t about to back down, not now, not when she finally had managed to face him alone.

“Tom…”

The familiar name rolled off her tongue with a bitter taste. She used to say it so fondly, when he wasn’t a liar yet, when he wasn’t the boy who used her.

No back down now, not when she had become so close to him that he wouldn’t mind her using his first name – the one he hated so much.

“If you had to kill one person to save thousands of others…”

She final raised her eyes to his, the moonlight filtered by the windows making his dark pupils glint with a pure, light blue. They were so cold normally. Why did they have to suddenly be filled with this subtle warm, this innocent curiosity, his delight at her enquiry? She wondered if she imagined the hint of a knowing smile on his lips.

“… Even if that person was… Even if that person was somehow dear to you…”

She held onto her wand harder, repeating the cursed words like a mantra in her head.

“Would you, Tom?”


End file.
